Bullied
by FireBurningHeart
Summary: Almost everyone has benn bullied, but what happens when it's Avatar characters? T because some of these things are mature/intense.
1. Verbal Bullying

**So I decided that there is enough bullying in the world and I wanted to make people aware of all the different kinds. The first one will be:**

**Verbal Bullying**

Katara and Toph were enjoying a nice picnic in the park. Mai and Ty Lee were sitting not too far away, probably hearing everything. They were discussing Katara's birthday party.

"Remember how Sokka stuck those balloons up his shirt and pretended to be a girl for a dare?" Toph reminisced. They giggled.

"I am Lady Sokka, with a double Z bra!" They imitated in falsetto. Both girls cracked up.

"Hey, Katara." Mai called. Katara was surprised, because they were once friends, but ended the friendship because Mai was a terrible friend.

"Um, yes?" She asked.

"Do me a favor." At first both Toph and Katara were confused, but then Katara realized what she was saying.

"Do me a favor and shut the - up." Mai said cruelly. Ty Lee gasped. Katara and Toph were shocked.

"You and your little group are like a bunch of 5 year olds, losers."

"Whatever, Mai. I don't really care." Katara said, pretending to be indifferent.

"I know you act like you don't give a - but I know you're dying inside." At that point, Ty Lee walked away.

"What's your problem?" Katara said, holding back tears.

"I'll give you a hint. An annoying Waterbender freak and her friends." Toph pulled Katara away, grabbing their picnic basket.

"Mai is such a jerk. I can't believe she'd said those things to you."

Katara finally cried.

"I can, and she really knows how to hurt someone. Badly."

**Thanks for reading, this is actually kinda based on true fact. But whatever. Review or PM me if I should continue!**


	2. Physical Bullying

**After popular demand, I'm posting a new chapter. Thanks Sunflower13 for favoriting and liking and just being nice to all of my stories. Being nice to all of my stories... I'll leave it to you to figure out what this means.**

**Physical Bullying**

Toph was walking down the street when she bumped into Azula.

"Watch where you're going, pipsqueak!" She yelled.

"I may be small, but I'm at least ten times more powerful than you." Toph said boldly.

"We'll see about that." Azula muttered under her Toph could register what she had said, Azula kicked her so hard she flew into the nearest cabbage stand.

"My cabbages!" That random guy who gets really upset about his cabbages yelled. But Toph could care less. Azula was advancing-she could feel it- and Toph was hurt too badly to move.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sokka yelled, and threw his boomerang. Azula narrowly missed getting her head cut off by the boomerang. Aang ran over and prepared a giant airball to throw at her. Azula went running for her life.

"Owww..." Toph said. Her arm was broken, her wrist sprained. The world's greatest Earthbender couldn't even bend. Aang and Sokka rushed over. They lifted her up and carried her to Katara, who tried her best to heal her. But some things take a long time to go away.

**I couldn't help it, I had to add Cabbage Guy in there somewhere. But bullying is serious. Please tell an adult if you are being bullied or someone else is! Thanks-ZFP**


	3. Bullying Yourself

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I've been busy. Okay: this one will be kinda depressing. This one won't be romantic, no matter what you think. I do really like Maru, though, for my own reasons.**

**Bullying yourself**

Mai stared in fascination as scarlet blood ran down her arm. _Emo. _A dark part of her said. She hated that word, but it was true. She _was _an emo.

Later at school...

Mai sat down at her lunch table with her overly perky friend Ty Lee.

"Hey, Mai!"

She pushed her food around, but didn't eat anything.

"Haru wants you!" Ty Lee chirped. Mai looked over to see Haru waving at her from across the room.

"Whatever." She said and walked over to her friend.

"Hey, Mai. I never see you anymore!" He said and gave her a hug. She winced as he touched one of her cuts.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said hiding her arm. He pulled it out and rolled up her sleeve.

"I know." he said softly. She looked at him.

"I've seen you not eat, and now apparently you cut yourself." He said even softer. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Can you promise me not to do this anymore? You have to stop or you'll get really hurt. I can't see that happen to a friend." He gave her another hug, careful to avoid the cuts.

"I promise."

**Told ya it'd be depressing! I really hated writing this because A) I really don't like Mai and B) I feel bad for all those emos out there. Sorry it's short!**


	4. Update

**This isn't a new bullying chapter, this is an update. **

**AriTamed: Thank you so much! Sometimes people have a bad life and their only way of getting it out is anorexia/cutting.**

**Clara: I know that she's nice inside, but who else could I have used for physical bullying? Sorry...**

**Sunflower (Also DAve and Bob) I'm sorry my chapters are short, I just don't have a lot of time to write looong chapters. Again, sorry. **

**Maru= Mai + Haru. I like it because they balance each other out. Also, I like ZFP + Zuko lol I'm a fangirl ^-^**

**Any suggestions? I think I'll do Cliques with Ty Lee and Katara as the bullies and Toph as the victim. All these stories are one-shot and I'm sorry if you like a certain character and they're the bully/victim. Don't take it personally.**

**If you are being bullied TELL SOMEONE! I've been bullied and I told and it stopped. Also, if you're doing anything to harm yourself, STOP! It's NOT cool! **

**Okay, Bye!-ZFP**


End file.
